


Ten times, you and me.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Scegli un personaggio, una coppia o un fandom.<br/>2.Apri la cartella della musica e seleziona la modalità riproduzione casuale e fai partire.<br/>3.Scrivi una drabble-fleshfic che si collega alla canzone che sta andando.<br/>Hai tempo fino al termine della canzone per terminare la drabble: inizi con l’inizio della canzone e finisci quando finisce, niente esitazioni! Non importa quanto è scombussolata la sua drabble.<br/>4.Scrivine 10 poi pubblicale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten times, you and me.

All you need is love, come on.  
(All you need is love. -The Beatles)

Niall si alzò quella mattina pensando che, tutto sommato, la pioggia non potesse essere così brutta se serviva a coprire i rumori del suo pianto in una notte di Novembre.  
Perché quella notte aveva pianto come mai prima, con la testa soffocata sotto il cuscino, cercando inutilmente di nascondere i rumori, pregando che nessuno si accorgesse di lui, aspettando che finalmente il sonno lo portasse con sé per sottrarlo a quella sofferenza.  
Pregava di addormentarsi, e perché no, non svegliarsi più.  
Sapeva bene che una sola cosa avrebbe potuto calmare quel pianto, frenare quelle lacrime e distendere di nuovo il suo stomaco attorcigliato.  
Josh.  
Lo stesso Josh che suonava la batteria nella loro band, quello di cui si era innamorato.

 

And as I walk up to your door my head turns to face the floor, 'cause I can't love you more than this.  
(More than this. -One Direction)

Quella sera Niall aveva deciso, per la prima volta dopo settimane, di uscire con i ragazzi per andare in un pub ad ubriacarsi così da dimenticare, almeno in parte, tutto il casino che aveva in testa da mesi.  
Forse perché gli altri lo aveva spinto a farlo, forse perché non ne poteva più, aveva deciso di uscire un po', e così si ritrovava lì seduto al bancone con una birra fra le mani e un Josh decisamente ubriaco che amoreggiava con una ragazza qualsiasi di fronte.  
Bella, scollata, ubriaca, perfetta per Josh, certo.  
E così se ne stava lì a fissarli maledicendosi per aver dato retta agli altri quattro, per essere uscito, pensando a quanto avrebbe preferito trovarsi a casa adesso, a poter piangere in pace.

 

Can we fall one more time? Stop the tape and rewind.  
(Gotta be you. -One Direction)

Niall stava seduto sul letto con la testa fra le mani, con qualche silenziosa lacrima che scendeva a rigargli il viso, mentre Josh ormai buttato in ginocchio ai suoi piedi lo supplicava di alzare lo sgaurdo.  
Avevano litigato, di brutto, perché Niall si era trovato di fronte il batterista avvinghiato ad una ragazza nel camerino, mentre andava a chiamarlo, e dopo tre mesi di baci segreti, carezze sfuggevoli e ti amo sussurrati la sua prima reazione era stata lo scappare piangendo.  
Ma Josh aveva capito che aveva visto tutto, e non aveva saputo far altro che buttarsi ai suoi piedi piangendo, cercando di convincerlo che non significava niente e che lo amava, perché sì lo amava, più di quanto potesse amare se stesso, più di quanto potesse amare la vita.

 

Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say, I said something wrong now I long for yesterday.  
(Yesterday. -The Beatles)

Josh si alzò anche quella mattina pensando ai giorni in cui ad alzarsi da quel letto erano in due, pensando a quando Niall gli sussurrava a fior di labbra un buongiorno carico di dolcezza, pensando a tutti i mesi di amore e gioia che aveva perso in un solo minuto di stupida follia dettata dall'eccitazione e dalla birra.  
Aveva baciato una stupidissima fan e lo aveva perso, non poteva che incolpare se stesso ed era ciò che aveva fatto in quegli ultimi mesi fatti di alcool e pianti soffocati alle cinque del mattino.

 

Baby you light up my world like nobody else.  
(What makes you beautiful. -One Direction)

-Niall posso entrare?- -Non ancora.-  
Josh appoggiò la testa alla porta mentre i minuti scorrevano piano, stava aspettando che il suo ragazzo, e amava chiamarlo così, gli desse il permesso di aprire la porta e scoprire così la sorpresa che gli aveva preparato per il loro primo mese insieme, tremendamente dolce, ma tremendamente giusto da festeggiare.  
Eppure Niall oltre quella porta ansimava dall'ansia, tremava probabilmente, e Josh non poteva far altro che sorridere nell'immaginarso lì a mordersi il labbro preso dall'ansia e dall'insicurezza.  
Era insicuro, ed era talmente stupido, perché per Josh un solo sorriso di Niall, un suo solo abbraccio, significava più del sole.  
Josh non aveva bisogno del sole se c'era Niall, no.  
E poi: -Okey, entra.-  
E un grande sorriso si aprì sul suo volto nel vederlo in smoking accanto ad un tavolo apparecchiato per due.

You can't stop writin' about me, tweetin' about me.  
(Swagger Jagger. -Cher Lloyd)

-Niall cosa vorresti dire a tutte quelle persone che parlano male di te e del tuo amico Josh?-  
Un'altra volta, un'altra giornalista, un'altra domanda su di loro.  
-Niente, solo che siamo grandi amici.-  
Un altro sorriso finto, un altra bugia, un altro singhiozzo di Josh nascosto dietro al suono della batteria nel backstage.  
Ma alla fine era normale che Niall dicesse così, era famo, fottutamente famoso, e Josh lo sapeva bene che tutte le sue fan ci sarebbero rimaste malissimo nel sapere di loro due, di cosa facevano la notte nel segreto della loro stanza d'albergo, ma non poteva far altro che sentire una stretta allo stomaco quando sentiva quel 'grandi amici.'  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un comin' out, qualsiasi.  
Ma Niall no, lui su quel comin' out ci basava la sua carriera.

 

When I found my self in times of troubles Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, Let it Be.  
(Let it be. -The Beatles)

Niall si stese sul letto soffocando un sospiro, provò a capire se le lacrime stavano per arrivare, e per la prima volta capì che no, non stavano scendendo.  
E forse il motivo era che il suo mantra, quel 'lascia che sia' ripetuto all'infinito, aveva finalmente funzionato, forse finalmente aveva imparato a farsi scivolare addosso le frecciatine di Josh, quelle sue frasi cariche d'odio che si lasciava sfuggire ogni volta dopo un'intervista nella quale Niall era costretto a dire che erano solo amici, e allora -Gli amici non vanno a letto insieme Niall, vatti a cercare un'altra puttana.-  
E Niall piangeva, come del resto doveva fare Josh nel leggere tutto ciò che l'altro era costretto a dire, ma non era colpa sua, non era colpa loro se erano irrimediabilmente innamorati l'uno dell'altro.  
Per cui sì, lascia che sia Niall, lascia che sia. 

 

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight, spare me what you think and tell me a lie.  
(Tell me a lie. -One Direction)

-Josh, apri.-  
Non era una domanda, non era una richiesta, non era niente se non un ordine.  
Un preciso ordine che si ripeteva da tempo ormai, ogni qual volta Niall e la sua presunta ragazza di turno litigavano Josh diventava magicamente la persona più impotante dell'universo e così per qualche ora, per una notte, Niall gli donava qualche ti amo soffiato contro la sua pelle, quasi fosse il prezzo da pagare per una scopata.  
Ma a Josh andava bene così, gli bastava poterlo avere per quelle che agli altri sarebbero potute sembrare solo poche ore di sesso occasionale dettato dalla rabbia.  
A lui non interessava, lui voleva solo fingere di non essere un rimpiazzo, voleva fingere che quei ti amo fossero sinceri, voleva fingere di essere l'unico per Niall, voleva fingere di essere ricambiato.  
Voleva fingere, mentire a se stesso.

 

Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her.  
(Want U Back. -Cher Lloyd)

Niall se ne stava seduto sullo sgabello della singing aspettando il suo momento di cantare, senza in realtà sentire la musica, le uniche cose che sentiva erano le risate di Josh e della sua nuova ragazza, quella che gli girava in torno da un po', da qualche settimana dopo la loro rottura.  
Perché Niall lo aveva lasciato quasi non lo ricordava più.  
Ricordava solo che gli aveva detto di non volersi più nascondere, ricordava solo Josh che piangeva e il suo cuore che andava in pezzi, ma di nascondersi non ne aveva più il coraggio.  
Ma adesso nel vederli insieme cosa poteva pensare se non a quanto lo rimpiangeva?  
Lo voleva di nuovo con sé, voleva sentire di nuovo quei capelli solleticargli la spalla nel sonno, voleva quelle braccia palestrate a stringergli la vita ancora.  
Voleva ridere con lui come adesso stava facendo quella ragazza, voleva prendere il suo posto, tornare a quello che un tempo era il suo posto.

 

If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go.  
(Boyfriend. -Justin Bieber)

-Devo dirti una cosa.-  
Josh si sedette a guardarlo con la bottiglietta fra le mani, il fiatone che ancora gli scuoteva il petto e i capelli sudati a ricadergli sulla fronte.  
-Dimmi tutto.-  
Aveva lo sguardo sorpreso, curioso.  
Era bello, come sempre.  
Niall non ce la faceva, non poteva guardarlo e dirgli quello che pensava, ma doveva.  
Doveva dirgli che lo amava come non aveva mai fatto con nessuno, che lo sognava la notte e che piangeva chiuso nel cesso degli studi di registrazione, doveva dirgli che l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare erano degli stupidi cuoricini attorno alle loro iniziali.  
Perché sì, Niall Horan si era innamorato di Josh Devine e non ci trovava niente di strano, ma alla fin fine, aveva anche paura.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per gli autori, inoltre puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordate. (Y)


End file.
